Was I Dreaming?
by TeddyRuxpin
Summary: The begining before the begining. You thought you knew how the story started, well, not after you read this. Everything will change. Summary inside. Warning: LONG. Rated T for some swearing like two words . One-shot. boyxboy RoxasxSora SoraxRoxas


Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A/n: Okay, so this story is completely from my friend's mind. I have nothing to do with it! It's his/her baby!!

A/n2: I was reading someone else's story and it inspired me to do this quick one. I give them kudos for writing such a story that would inspire me. Not to sound snooty or anything, it just affected me so much that I had a creative burst and busted this puppy out in one night (crazy right). And I'm not aiming to steal any ideas. I'm just writing. It's what I love to do. And don't forget to review, please! I'm planning on getting this done quick, seeing as I have two other stories to finish for us and get out there, so Happy Readings!!

Summary: Okay, this takes place, RIGHT before KH starts. This is what I like to imagine in my spare time. Sora, Kairi and Riku are on the Island making their raft when they see the stars/worlds going out. And just like Kairi so long ago, a boy ends up washing ashore soon after. Sora grows fond of him after being a little ambivalent about him, and so does someone else. What'll happen to them when the bad guy comes looking for this new guy, and finds him? Will their destinies be intertwined, or will they be torn apart? Will the actual destinies of these two be changed to fulfill some sinister plot? Is the Kingdom Hearts Saga one big conspiracy? I think so. Find out what I mean in this heart wrenching tale of love between two boys. That's right. Two BOYS!! Here we go!

* * *

**The First Destiny**

_It's as if it never happened... _

_...changed... _

_...Roxas? _

**Sora's POV:**

The sun was nearing its high point in the sky, it's beams radiating heat down to make the sand around me bake. The warm air ran over my tan skin like silk. I wanted to grab it and hold it to me, but it was too free. Opening my eyes, I blink a few times to get used to the light...It's beautiful too. Staring up into the clear blue sky I think to myself, Will I ever meet anyone as perfect as the sky?

Impossible, I answered myself. Don't wish for such stupid, silly things.

Sighing, I closed my eyes once again, listening to the wave's crash against the shore. How nostalgic. This was where I was laying that one time with Riku when we were kids. The day that changed our lives.

We had been playing tag with the others when we decided we were too tired to continue, so we settled for flopping down on the warm sand and taking a snooze. But, I didn't sleep. I thought. I can remember exactly. It was of how much I cared for my best friend. I don't think I could have been any happier. But, just as I was about to drift off into sweet dreams of the two of us, I heard a thud from near my feet.

My eyes immediately sprung open, and I sat up glancing around wildly for what had made the strange noise. A second later, I noticed a girl draped over a charred piece of wood. Her red hair catching my eye first. I was almost blinded by it, it was so intense. But, she had freaked out my poor little, overly sensitive, seven year old mind too much with her sudden apperarence for me to really appreciate it. So, I quickly grabbed Riku's sun warmed shoulder and began shaking him madly.

"Wake up! Wake up! Ku!"

"What? What? I was sleeping!" he said, rolling over to look at me.

By now I had tears in my eyes and I was ready to burst into a fit. This caught his attention. He sat up and knelt in front of me, one hand on my shoulder, the other placed comfortingly on the side of my face, and asked worriedly, "What is it Sora? What happened?"

I glared up at him for a moment, annoyed by the fact that he hadn't noticed the girl on the driftwood yet. I pointed wildly to her and cried out desperately, "Riku...she's dead!"

His eyes widened, and I felt his grip on me tighten as he gaped over my shoulder. Finally, he said quietly, "You're sure she's dead?"

This stumped me. I gazed up at him stupidly with tears streaking down my cheeks and mumbled bashfully, "Well...I didn't check...I was scared..."

He smiled at this and patted my head. Taking a deep breath and standing up, he puffed out his chest slightly and started striding bravely toward the "dead" girl. I gasped and scrambled to my feet and managed to take a hold of his arm before he got any nearer. "Wait Ku! I don't want you to! She might be a monster pretending to be dead! That way she lures victims closer so she can eat their brains and leave them for her babies to feed on when they hatch from the egg hidden under the wood!" I cried out in one breath, my distress evident in my shaky voice.

He stood looking at me dumbfounded. He glanced at the girl then at me, back and forth and back and forth until he finally whispered, leaning in close to me, "Okay, here's the plan, we go find a couple of sticks, bring them back here, poke her, then see what happens."

I gazed up into his bright greenish-blue eyes and nodded seriously. He returned the nod, then dashed off toward the trees. As we were searching for twigs, I noticed that the others had already gone. I supposed that that was a good thing. I mean, if we had our brains "eated", and our corpses left for alien spawn to feed off of, at least the others would be safe and enlightened to the danger at hand. Two birds with one stone. I cringed at the thought, but pressed on. Soon both of us had found our weapons of choice, and rushed back to the "creature".

"Okay, on the count of...seven, we poke her. Ready?" he asked, stealing a glance at my scowling face. I replied with, "Mm-hum!"

"Right...one...two...three...nine...eighty...twenty...SEVEN!"

Simultaneously we jabbed her with our sticks, then waited. Nothing. We turned to each other, and then turned back. Finally after a few more minutes of just starring and waiting, I got annoyed and jittery. Was it gonna eat my brains, or not? I stood up angrily and stormed up to the form, to the frantic protests of Riku, and yelled, "At least do _something_!"

Then, I gave her a sharp kick.

"Ugh..." the girl moaned, rolling over and splashing into the water, the wood drifting freely away.

"Uwah! Ku! She's gonna eat me! Ahhhh!" I screamed running back behind Riku to bury my face into the soft fabric of his shirt.

He was scared stiff, so neither of us moved for a few seconds. Finally, I poked my head around to get a look, and saw that the girl was moving again. My mouth dropped open in a silent scream, mirroring Riku's already wide open wail of terror that couldn't be heard. The girl managed to push herself up onto her arms, and looked up at us with large blue eyes. They were the color of the sky when the sun has set and the it's dark, but still shines with the light of the recently descended sun. I stopped silently screaming, and now only stood with my mouth hanging open in awe as this pretty girl slowly got into a sitting position, and smiled over at the two of us.

"Hi, there. I'm Kairi, what're your names?" she asked in a soft voice, the lack of moisture in her throat becoming apparent.

I was _pretty_ sure I was in love.

"I-I'm Riku, and this is Sora." Riku replied faintly.

It was quiet for a moment before I stepped out from behind my friend still watching her intently (just making sure she wasn't going to eat me), walked over to Kairi and plopped down in front of her. I then asked bluntly, "Are you an alien?"

She was stunned for a moment before she hunched over guffawing heartily, her elegant hand coming up to cover her mouth cutely. I glared at her indignantly while she had her laughing fit, and when she stopped and looked up at me, she had to stifle another fit and answer me with, "No. No I'm not."

I glared at her for a moment more before I caught sight of her eyes again and immediately melted. I stood up suddenly, extending my hand, and exclaiming, "Well, since you're not planning on eating our brains I suppose we should be friends!"

She stared at my outstretched hand for a moment before taking a hold of it and standing up too. Riku sauntered over then and smiled widely at the new girl, she smiled in return, and then I smiled. The three of us have been friends ever since.

I suppose that's why Riku got the idea of building a raft and setting out to sea. Kairi's home was out there somewhere, which means there is more than just Destiny Islands. 'Different worlds,' Riku called them. I was excited for it too. I mean, to see new things would be a pretty cool adventure. And it would be just the three of us! Experiencing the worlds...sharing...together.

But I don't like sharing too many things, I thought to myself as a lonely cloud passed over the sun, making the air around me turn cold.

I have feelings for Kairi, I realized not too long ago. Every time I look at her I get butterflies fluttering in my stomach. But, Riku...I'm pretty sure has feelings for her too. I don't mind sharing with him usually, I mean, we do everything together. But not this.

So here I am, lying on the beach, wondering about all the possibilities of our future. There are quite a few actually:

Outcome #1: You tell Kairi your feelings before Riku does and win the heart of your "maiden" and you live happily ever after. Yes!

Outcome #2: You tell Kairi your feelings before Riku does and get shot down. NO!

Outcome #3: You tell Kairi your feelings before Riku does and get shot down, then she goes off to Riku and confesses to him and they live happily ever after. Ouch!

Outcome #4: You tell Kairi your feelings before Riku does and get shot down, then she goes off to Riku and confesses to him and he shoots her down and confesses to you and you live happily ever after. Okay.

Outcome #5: You tell Kairi your feelings before Riku does and get shot down, then she goes off to Riku and confesses to him and he shoots her down and confesses to you and you shoot him down and the trip is called off and everything gets awkward and everyone is alone and you're not friends anymore and no one gets a happily ever after. Which is really confusing.

Outcome #6: You go to tell Kairi your feelings before Riku does and find out that he already confessed to her. That sucks.

Outcome #7: You go to tell Kairi your feelings before Riku does and find out that he already confessed to her, but she realizes that she loves you and not him and dumps him for you! Kind of better.

Outcome #8: You go to tell Kairi your feelings before Riku does and find out that he already confessed to her, but Riku is so overcome with emotions because of your pain, that he realizes his feelings for you and leaves Kairi to be with you. A stretch, but maybe.

Outcome #9: You confess to Kairi and she has feelings for someone other than you or Riku, so you and he decide to get together. I don't know.

Outcome #10: You are going to go confess to Kairi, but on the way there, Riku catches you and confesses, and you decide to change your mind. Possibly, sort of, maybe?!

Outcome #11: You magically meet someone else that seemingly pops out of nowhere, as if they dropped from the sky and you fall for each other. That could work?

Outcome #12: No one confesses. Everyone's all alone. That would be the worst.

There are WAY more, but they all get pretty complicated, as you could probably tell. But yeah. You get now that I have feelings for both of my friends. Or at leased I think I do. But, I don't know if either of them feels that way about me. That's what I'm pondering about as I doze under the sun. Just as the warmth of the newly relinquished sun was sinking me deeper into unconsciousness, a voice said loudly, "Sora, you lazy bum! I thought I'd find you snoozing down here again!"

I jumped, but when I caught sight of who it was I chuckled, "Gimme a break Kairi!"

She just giggled. But both of our laughter was interrupted by another voice a little ways away. "Looks like I'm the only one trying to build a raft! Don't either of you want to finish so we can get outa here?"

Riku strode over to us, a large log on his shoulders. I started, "What's that supposed to-?" Just then he threw the log on top of me and said, "Whatever. I suppose we don't have to go on our adventure. You were probably too busy scarfing down Paopu fruit to care, anyways..."

Kairi giggled and said, "You don't mean that!"

I just blushed and clenched my fist saying through gritted teeth, "Of course we weren't!"

Riku just sat down next to me and yawned, "Hey, I was only kidding. You're so uptight Sora."

A sour look crossed over Kairi's face then, but was replaced by a mischievous grin, "Why don't we have a race! First one, who gets to the Soon-To-Be-Finished-Raft, gets to be captain and name the vessel!"

Riku and I looked at each other, then back at her receding back. We both jumped up simultaneously, and sprint off, quickly overtaking Kairi as she laughs gleefully. It was Riku and I neck-and-neck the whole way, but, as always, he won. In the very last second, he summoned a burst of energy from nowhere and got just ahead.

I was doubled over, my hands on my knees, panting. I gasped, "I'll...get you...some day!"

He was breathing hard too, but looked more gallant than I must have. He grinned over at me and said happily, "Sure, Sora...sure..."

A few moments later, Kairi came walking in with a huge grin on her face. All of us couldn't help but start laughing as we continued work on the raft. Kairi sent me on so many errands, that I lost count at twenty. Riku did most of the putting together, with Kairi occasionally holding something for him, but mostly she just made seashell charms and other trinkets. She gave me one. It was a little star looking thing that resembled a paoupu fruit. I blushed slightly when she placed it in my hand gently, our fingertips brushing slightly.

Soon, I could see the sun sinking faster and faster toward the horizon, and I decided I was done for the day. The three of us wandered to our usual spot on the curved tree, each of us taking a comfortable spot and resting silently. We watched as the sun sank lower and lower, until the world seemed to be full of only the colors of a golden sunset. No one spoke. Just sat and wondered. That is, until Kairi asked quietly, "When we get to the other side of the ocean...will we really find more worlds?"

"We'll know when we get there." Riku replied, carving a stick skillfully.

I leaned back and twirled our flag around and asked, "I wonder what kind of place it's going to be..?"

Riku put down his stick and said slowly, "We'll know what kind of world Kairi came from. And we'll know why we're here."

I glanced over at him and saw the serious look on his face. He continued, "If Kairi hadn't come to this island...we never would've known there is another world out there. We would've lived our entire lives on this island."

I was tired of it being so serious (that and Kairi was giving him a funny dazed kind of look that I didn't like), so I jumped off and splashed out into the water and turned to face them, I called over happily, "There's nothing to worry about! Let's go! We're gonna go see the worlds!...Right?!"

They both grinned over at me.

When the sky finally grew dark and the last traces of the sun disappeared, Kairi said that she was going to bed so she could get out here early tomorrow. We watched her leave and soon after Riku and I walked over to the curved tree on the little island across the bridge. Riku took one half of the tree while I laid out on the other half, with the top of our heads resting against each other, our hands folded neatly across our middles. After I had seen the seventh shooting star of the night, I asked Riku quietly, "Do you think we'll see all of them? The worlds, I mean...?"

He was silent for a moment before he said almost equally as softly, "I hope so..."

"The three of us! Three against the worlds..." I sighed happily, reaching back to scratch my head. But, I was caught by surprise when Riku's hand shot back and took a hold of mine.

"Let's go right now! Just the two of us! Kairi wouldn't mind." Riku said, his happiness seeping from him in torrents.

"What?!" I asked astonished, a slight blush burning my cheeks.

Riku turned over to gaze at me and said eagerly, "You and me!"

I could only stare at him, and after a moment of silence I gave a weak laugh and said hesitantly, "What's got into you? You've sure been acting weird lately."

Riku released my hand quickly and turned back over then and laughed half-heartedly, mumbling, "Yeah...you have too you know..."

"Me?! Really?! How so?"

"You're always staring at Kairi. And you don't act like you used to around us anymore."

"Oh...well, that's because...I..."

To tell the truth, I had no idea I was acting weird around them. I know I was starring at Kairi, but I didn't think I was acting funny. I turned to look at him this time and said, "Listen, I'm sorry. I really don't know what's been going on lately either, and I can't really tell you exactly, but...I guess the best way to describe it is that I feel...odd. You know, off kilter?"

A moment of silence, then, he burst into raucous laughter. Clutching his stomach, he nearly fell off the tree, but managed to get a hold of himself and say, "That's what they call puberty, pipsqueak!"

I scowled at him, feeling my cheeks burn, and gave him a shove, "Shut up!"

He really did fall off when I hit him, but that didn't stop him from laughing. I just seethed until he managed to quiet down after a while. Then, we sat in comfortable, companionable silence again. It's like we forgot about what had just happened. We both gazed up at the stars, searching for the world that we thought we should head to first, wondering what we'd find there. But, for some reason, it didn't look as full as it had before. I thought this to be odd, until I saw a star blinking blearily down at me for a moment, then go out completely. My brows furrowed as I concentrated on the sky once again. And, soon enough, another star began to flicker and eventually, was extinguished.

"Riku! Riku!" I hissed, flapping my arm at where I thought he might be located on the ground, not wanting to tear my eyes away.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Look!" I whisper yelled again, pointing up at another dying star. "The stars are going out!"

A few seconds later, and I could hear Riku breath, "No way..."

"See! There goes another one!"

We watched in silent horror as ten of our would-be dreams snuffed out one by one, a few minutes apart each time. But, after a while, the skies grew normal, save for a few blank spots, but no more flickering or dying occurred. Riku and I talked about it in hushed voices until we got back to the main Island and went our separate ways. Even when I dreamt, I saw the worlds go out, the occasional Riku popping in and out to do romantic things (random), and when I woke up in the morning, I ate breakfast thinking, which world was it? Would I have seen it if we'd left sooner? Would we have been on it when it was swallowed up by whatever force was doing it?

But, when I got to the island once again, my thoughts strayed from the stars, and were soon forgotten. Kairi made sure of that. And again, I was worked ragged. I flopped down on the sand and started drifting into dreams of what Riku had said to me that night. Should I bring it up to him? Should I tell him how conflicted my feelings for both of them are? Or should I forget about it and see if it happens again, or not?

But, like so long ago, when I was a child, my thoughts were interrupted by the harsh sound of wood scraping against sand. My eyes flew open and I sprang up into a sitting position, looking around for the source of the noise.

Merely a few feet away, a boy with golden hair lay clutching a piece of charred wood. I don't think I breathed for about two minutes, and the only thing that escaped my mouth was a sort of high pitched expulsion of air. My eyes bulged, and I felt like I was going to faint, but I held it together. Slowly, I got to my feet and started inching away. Then, when I felt it was safe enough, I turned around and bolted. When I was at an even safer distance from the boy, I started yelling, "Riku! Kairi! Come here, QUICK!"

The two of them came bursting around the corner just as I was rounding around it, so we ended up crashing into each other. Clutching my head, I sat up and said hurriedly, "Guys, there's a dead boy over there!"

This got both of their attentions. They looked to each other, and then jumped to their feet. I didn't give them a chance to get there themselves, though. I ran around behind them and started pushing them hurriedly to the beach. As soon as we were close enough, they came to a dead stop, and I fell forwards roughly into Riku's back. I scrambled to my own footing next to them and stood gazing down at the boy. Riku turned to me and asked, narrowing his eyes, "Did you _check_?"

"Did I check what?" I asked shakily, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Did you _check_ to see if he was dead?"

"..."

"You didn't."

"Well, I was a little freaked out, you know!" I shouted indignantly.

We glared at each other until Kairi made a sort of choking sound next to Riku. She whispered, "He looks like Sora..." Her hands were gripping onto Riku's arm so tightly; I saw the skin around it turn blinding white. He winced, but didn't tell her to let go. Instead he turned to me and mumbled, "You go check him, then."

It was as though a golf ball had lodged itself in my throat. So after a few seconds of strained spluttering, I shook my head, and stepped toward the body. Once I got near enough, I stretched a shaky hand out and pushed his shoulder hurriedly, recoiling slightly when he rolled off of the wood and over to lie on his side. Determined now, I reached down to check if there was a pulse.

He was very beautiful, his blond hair fluttering against his perfect porcelain skin ever so lightly. My heart quickened as I caught sight of his face. It was serene. I whispered softly, "Who...are you?"

When my hand was right in front of his forehead, I noticed a small movement behind his closed eyelids. I froze and watched as his sky blue eyes blinked twice and gazed up at me blearily. I breathed out, "Where in the worlds did you come from?!"

His eyes closed again. Jumping back, I said astonished, "He's alive!"

I took a hold of Riku's arm and pulled him forward, pointing, "He's breathing! Here, help me move him!"

Kairi let go of his other arm immediately and rushed to my side, asking what she could do to help. I told her to go up to the tree house and make sure there was a place for him to sleep, and some food and water. Riku then got on one side of the kid, barely older than me, and I on the other side. Together we carried him up to the tree-house carefully, and slowly. Setting him down, we covered him with a shabby cloth that was lying in a corner and laid a wet rag across his burning forehead. Kairi burst in through the door, her arms filled with different fruits and a flask of water. I took up the water and tilted the boy's head up slightly, tipping the liquid down his throat. He started to cough violently, but calmed and managed to open his eyes again.

His lips parted slightly, and a small voice said, "Thanks..."

Then, his eyes closed, and he passed out. I stared down at him in shock. His eyes...they were...gorgeous. They were like Kairi's eyes, but his were like the sky when it hovers above the ocean at its highest possible peak, and you can't distinguish between the two. The ocean blending into the sky to become one.

Riku came and put a hand on my shoulder and mumbled, "Come on. When he wakes up, there'll be food and water for him. There's not much else we can do."

"Yeah...you're right."

The three of us then backed away slowly, all of us entranced with what we were looking at. What had just happened? Waves of nostalgia crashed over me. It was like when Kairi first came here! Kairi turned to me once we were outside and said, "Maybe someone should stay behind? You know, to make sure he'll be alright when he wakes up. Just in case?"

Riku looked to me, and I to him, and both of us nodded. It was decided a little later on, that he and I would take turns doing the watch. He would watch him first, and then I would come back and take over. Kairi and I waited until Riku was comfortable, then we picked our way down the overgrown pathways to the dock where our boats were tethered. I helped Kairi into hers, and then clambered into my own. We paddled through the dark waters quietly. The only sound permeating the silence being the clash of wave on wave. Even when we reached the mainland, we didn't speak. She just nodded to me, and went off. I watched her for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not I would call after her. Wondering whether or not I should take the opportunity to "comfort" her.

But I didn't.

Something held me back. Something seemed to have changed between me and her. Maybe it was Riku. Maybe it was, for some strange reason, this new kid. I decided that I was just going to go to sleep, wake up, then go back and see how that mystery boy and Riku were doing.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

This sucks, I thought as I lay in bed starring up at my ceiling.

"Man..." I sighed, rolling over, now facing my open window, a slight breeze brushing my cheek lightly as it passed by. Clouds drifted lazily across the bleak sky as the minutes ticked away. The sea, if possible, grew darker while the white tops of the waves shimmered brightly in the moonlight, flying fleetingly out on the top of the dark ocean. Wanting to fly up into the moonlight. And, just in sight, the island, seemed to caress the waters, struggling to keep the lady ocean calm.

"I can't stand it anymore!"

Flinging the covers off, I sprung out of bed into the cold night air. Shivering slightly, I grabbed a hoodie, put my arms through the sleeves, and headed out the door. I was careful not to make a sound as I made my way through the house, my mom was a light sleeper, but I was careful not to make any sound, and as soon as I closed the front door, I made a mad dash for the boats. In due time I arrived, and swiftly began making my way across the waters to the island in the distance. The whole time, I couldn't shake the giddy feeling away. It was like my stomach was doing somersaults, aerial flips, and tumbles all at once. I have never felt that before. Probably because I'd never acted so spontaneous before.

Quickly, I tied my boat up and practically sprinted up the pathways to the tree-house. Frigid midnight air danced unyieldingly through my brown locks, causing me to shiver, and hesitate in calling out to Riku on the walkway. So, as I neared the entrance, I caught a phrase of something he was mumbling, "Sora is perfect..."

What? I thought, stopping dead in my tracks. Peering around the door frame, I watched as Riku lent in a little further nearer the mystery boy. What he whispered, I didn't catch, but I decided that eavesdropping probably wasn't the smartest thing to be doing. So, I retraced my steps back carefully. And, once I was far enough away, I called out, "Riku! I'm here now!" and began jogging forward.

When I stumbled into the small room, I saw that he was hurriedly backing away from the sleeping boy, a slight blush on his cheeks. He stammered softly, "Oh, S-sora! You're here e-early!"

"Heh-heh! Guess I couldn't sleep!" I grinned, scratching the back of my head innocently. Riku rushed by me suddenly, saying as he went, "I'll just go then..."

"Wait! Riku..." I started, but by the time I got to the door, he had already disappeared from view.

Such a weird guy, I thought, striding back into the room, and plopping down on the chair next to the bed. Looking down, I finally let the prospect of being alone with this gorgeous person sink in. It suddenly became very hard to swallow, and increasingly difficult to breathe. But, I didn't get ahead of myself. Partly because I was practically frozen to the ice-cold chair, and partly because I was too nervous at the thought of Riku still hanging around.

So, I thought. Now what?

I had been so uptight about getting here and seeing this mystery kid again, that I hadn't really thought about what I'd do when I got here.

**7MIN LATER:**

Suddenly, I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder. I was so startled, that I lurched off to the side, falling out of my chair to the hard floor. "Gah!" I cried out as I went down. Not a very attractive sound. When I had scrambled back into a sitting position, I saw that a pair of bright blue orbs were gazing down at me skeptically, the light from the doorway glinting off them to make it seem as though stars where shimmering in their depths.

"You were snoring." the boy said bluntly, reclining back to a sitting position on the makeshift bed.

My cheeks darkened as he said this, and I muttered, "I don't snore..."

It was silent for a few tense moments. Only the sound of the whispering waves and a far-off bird calling lonely wafted in. Finally, the boy asked, "How did I get here?"

I quickly looked over at him, and saw that he had his face in his hands, shaking it back and forth slowly. He continued, "I mean, the last thing I remember, I was with my friends at the 'Usual Spot', and we were just hanging out. Olette had just bought a new cd and we were listening to it, then..."

His head rose from his shaking hands, his face completely still, and said, "...then it became so dark and...Cold..."

He looked over at me now, a hint of pain glistening behind his serious eyes. My mouth opened slowly, practically against my will, I didn't realize I was talking until I saw something flicker behind his eyes. Then I crashed back to reality and continued, "Well, me and my friend had seen the stars start disappearing the night before. And I came back to this Island the next day, to work on our raft. Soon enough, I found you. You were on a piece of driftwood, just lying there in the sand, so I went and got help, we brought you up here, and now here we are. I really have no idea how you ended up here though."

He stared at me blankly, before he laid back down, turned on his side not facing me and mumbled, "Go away."

"Wha-"

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he choked out, tears suspended on the brim of his eyes, his slight frame shuddering under the blankets.

I didn't say another word. I just stood up, took one last look at him over my shoulder, and walked down to the beach. I really felt bad for him. I mean, I would be devastated if my home was destroyed right in front of me. All my friends...my family...gone. And now in an unknown place where I'm a total stranger...I think I would be just as upset as him. But that's why I decided to stick around. I moved down to the little shack just off the beach, made a small fire, and fell asleep soon after.

The next morning I woke slowly. Taking my time with adjusting to the small light that was filtering in through the early morning fog. Finally, I managed to sit up and rub the sleep away from my eyes. Standing, I found to be a little more difficult, the sleep not wanting to shake itself from me. Stumbling out, I found that the cold managed to wash away any trace of drowsiness that I was still clinging to.

Seagull's squawked somewhere from behind the mist, and a tree creaked menacingly from the shadows. I shivered, rubbing my goose bump covered arms feverishly. Walking briskly, I made my way up to the tree house to see how the mystery boy was doing. But, before I could place one foot on the landing, I was accosted by a pack of my giggling friends.

"Oh! Sora! We were wondering where you were!" one of them said excitedly, and I was dragged the rest of the way to the tree house. Outside the doorframe there was a group of what I thought was every kid on the island. Tidus, Waaka, and Selphie were standing on their toes trying to get a look at the newcomer, and Kairi was trying desperately to hold the crowd back.

"Come on guys, just leave him alone! He's probably tired! You can meet him later!" I noticed her distress and joined in. I called out, "She's right guys! He's scared enough as it is! You'll be properly introduced later!"

Grumbling, most of them headed off to get started on some game or another. But, Tidus and Selphie were harder to convince. Finally, Kairi and I persuaded them by promising a party or something later in the week. They ran away giggling madly. God, those two. "Man, Destiny Islands is such a gossip town. You can't keep a secret for more than half a day without someone catching on!" I grinned over at Kairi, scratching the back of my head.

"No kidding." she agreed, bouncing on the tips of her toes, smiling sweetly. I saw the faint hint of what I thought to be a blush grace her beautiful face. But...I didn't get that feeling of heat rising from the pit of my stomach to settle in my heart to make my own face redden. But, before I could say anything else, Riku's voice carried over to us from the lifting fog.

"Hey, guys!"

We both turned to him and said simultaneously, "Good morning!"

He came to a halt next to us, peered into the room, and asked, "Has anything happened?"

"Well, last night after you left, he woke up. He asked how he had gotten here, and I told him how I found him, but he got pretty upset after that and told me to leave." I explained, turning to glance at the sleeping boy.

"Did you get his name?" he asked, tentatively (for some reason).

"Nope. Just told me I snored, and then told me to get out." I huffed, crossing my arms indignantly.

Riku stared at me for a moment before a grin split his lips, and a laugh hissed out from behind his teeth, "I like this guy already!"

"Oh shut up! I do not snore!"

"Yeah, yeah..." he said, stepping past me and into the room.

I was about to argue with him some more, but just then, the boy turned in the bed, and everyone grew still. Slowly, his eyes opened, adjusting little by little against the now blazing rising sun. Then, they caught sight of the three of us, and they were suddenly filled with anger. He sat up quickly and said loudly, "Get out! I already told you that!"

When he said you, he pointed hatefully at me and glared. Anger flared up in me and I stepped forward, intending to give him a piece of my mind, but Kairi's words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Listen, don't you think you're acting a little childish? I came here the same way you did, but I accepted the fact that I'd never see my family again. It was hard, sure, but...these guys made it all worthwhile, because they became my new family. I love them just as much as I would have my other family if they were still around."

No one spoke for a moment. A sea breeze blew in suddenly, dancing through the room silently. Then, as it died down, I saw a solitary tear slide silently down the stunned boy's face, and heard a small, "Oh..." escape from his lips. Suddenly, his head was in his hands, and he was bawling. Kairi had her arms around him in an instant, comforting him sweetly. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders steer me softly towards the door, and all at once, the sunrise was right in front of me, and the distant sound of the boy's crying drifted to my ears.

Riku and I stood on the landing outside the tree house for a while before we heard the muffled sound of voices. I turned to Riku and asked him, "Why do you think they come here?"

"Who?"

"You know, Kairi and that kid. Why do you think they're sent to our world once theirs disappears?"

He smiled slightly and looked thoughtful for a moment then mumbled, "It's like what Kairi said to me once, and 'The Gods knew that if I was to end up here, I would be loved'."

I grinned up at him as he turned to look at me, and whispered, "That makes sense."

We gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments longer, but then the memory of what he had said last night came into mind. "Sora's perfect..." he had whispered tenderly. I blushed and looked away, back out to the dying sunset. Thankfully, Kairi came out and said gently, "He's alright now. Still a little shaken up...just needed a good cry is all..."

She came to stand next to me, resting her arms on the rail and lying her head on them, watching as the last pinks dwindled into the blue of the sky. The three of us watched as the vast sun rose into the heavens to resume where it had left off the day before, the sky growing brighter every second. Then, I heard the sound of someone walking up behind us. Turning, I saw that the boy had risen from his bed, and ventured out. He starred at me for a while before I flashed him my trademark smile, and motioned for him to join us.

He tentatively stepped forward and came to rest at Kairi's elbow. He stood stiffly for a while, not seeming to get comfortable with us until Kairi struck up a conversation about school. Riku, Kairi and I all joked and laughed like it was just us standing up there, and I noticed that soon he relaxed and leaned on the railing too. Finally, I said warily, "So...I never got your name..."

He was startled for a moment, but quickly recovered himself and muttered, "Roxas...its Roxas..."

"Roxas..." I whispered. But, no one heard me, thankfully, because Riku called over my head, "Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Riku."

"I'm Kairi."

"And I'm Sora!" I beamed, stretching my hand towards him across Kairi.

Again, he just stared at me for a moment, as if confused by something, before reaching a hand out to clasp mine. His hands had callous' on them. But, he pulled away before the warmth from them even reached my own hand.

"Well, I bet you're hungry!" Kairi exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

He nodded, turned, and then went back into the tree house. The three of us merely stared after him for a moment, then shrugged and went to go find some food for breakfast. Kairi told me to go find some eggs, then she told Riku to go build a fire to cook everything on, and she went to find some fruit. I had a hard time trying to get the eggs from the top of a tree, but after falling on my butt more than once, I made it. Most of everything else had been prepared by the time I got back to the fire, but we cooked the eggs quickly and bundled everything together and started bringing it up to Roxas.

Maybe it's not nice of me to say this, but man, that guy is a hard-ass. I mean, it feels like the three of us are made of hospitality, and he's not even giving a fuck. He just sits there, and doesn't speak, doesn't smile...at times I wish he wouldn't breathe either. You see! I'm so cruel! He did just lose his home, and friends, and family, and memories, and...I'm the ass...ugh.

I glance over at him from across the room. He chose to distance himself, and sit against the opposing wall of the small room eating quietly. None of us had tried to persuade him to move closer. I think we're all a little scared of this new-comer. Nothing has happened like this, not since Kairi came. I'm pretty sure we all didn't know how to handle it since we're older. I mean, we're all sitting in a really, really uncomfortable silence right now.

Occasionally Kairi would say something, but it would be almost stifled by the thick pressure in the air. To tell the truth, I don't think I even heard what she said. It was much easier to tackle as kids, because all you had to say was 'Wanna play a game?', and if you liked the game then you were as good as gold.

I glance at him again. He has such a sad face. Those eyes...I can't get over them. They're so...miserable. It's hard to look at them, but at the same time, I don't want to stop. He looks almost defeated.

I hate it when people look that way.

Even if I don't know them, I never want anyone to feel unhappy. That's just how I am. I look over at Kairi and see that she's staring at me. Her eyebrows raise a moment, then she jerks her head in the newcomers direction, in a, 'well-are-you-going-to-do-something-about-it' kind of look. I shrug my shoulders and give her a 'do-it-yourself-if-you're-so-keen-on-it' look right back. She just glares at me. Finally, there's a flash of white, and I see that Riku has stood up and trudged to Roxas' side and sat down gracefully sliding down at a comfortable, friendly distance. I stare open-mouthed at him, and he just smiles gently, sitting in a casual, laid-back position.

Roxas seems taken aback, and almost angry, but it seems to give way to relief. He looks reassured now, with maybe even a hint of a smile on his face. I feel more or less comforted by that look, and it seems like I can carry on a conversation with Kairi now.

We were talking about Tidus and me battling when, to my great surprise, I hear a quiet voice rise from the corner, "You have Struggle Tournaments here?"

I study him, completely taken aback by his speaking for a moment, and then ask, "What's Struggle?"

"Oh..." he said, shifting his gaze from me to his plate of cold food."...of course you wouldn't have it here. Stupid question."

I stand up quickly, and shuffle over to him asking as I go, "So, what is it?"

He gawks up at me, and stutters, "W-well, it's s-something that we p-played back home."

"Yeah...?" I ask eagerly, genuinely interested in knowing what this odd sport was.

"You have to use bats to knock your opponent's points off. They're these balls that are velcroed on in the beginning. And, whoever has collected the most, wins the match. The tournament is...was...a tradition that was held every year near the end of summer. It would have been in a few days, i-if..." he said, stumbling over his words at the end.

We sat in silence once again, but, to my great delight, I had an idea. I didn't say anything then, instead I let it brew in my mind. I'm pretty sure Roxas would feel uncomfortable doing something like that so early. So instead we, finished eating, chatted some more, then told him we would leave him alone for a while. Kairi, Riku and I had just made it to the ladder leading to the pathway to the beach when we heard Roxas call over to us breathlessly from the doorway.

"Wait..."

We all turned back simultaneously, which made him hesitate for a moment. But, after a few seconds of thought he mumbled, "...Sora...could I talk with you for a second...?"

I was taken aback. I gaped at him for a second before I realized that I was supposed to answer. I nodded, "Sure."

Walking back, I gave a sidelong look at the others and gave them the indication that they should go on without me. When I got back into the room, I saw that Roxas was sitting on the bed, studying his hands. He stole a glance at me and murmured, "I wanted to apologize about last night..."

I hurriedly went and sat down next to him saying, "No! - No! - No! You don't have to do that! I-"

But he cut me off, his eyes flashing as he caught my gaze, "No. I need to. I was out of line, and I know you were just trying to help. I...thank you..."

We just stared into each other's eyes, understanding washing over both of us in waves. It was as if neither had to say anything and we could comprehend everything about the other. Like I've always known him, and always will. I broke out into a huge grin. Standing, I held out my hand to him and asked, "Do you want to come with us to our 'hang out'?"

He contemplated this gesture, then placed his own pale hand in mine, and I tugged him to his feet. Letting out a small laugh, I dragged him after me out the door, a firm grip still grasped on his slender fingers. I led him all the way to the bridge linking the main island with the small one, Kairi and Riku sitting on the old crooked tree in sight, and stopped.

Turning, I asked him, "What would you think about holding our own 'Struggle Tournament'? You know, as a welcome?"

He stared for a moment, then said, a grin of his own turning up the corners of his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes, "That would be...great..."

"Good." I said, turning back towards Kairi and Riku making a dash for the tree. I had let go of his hand, so when I got to them I twisted around and called back (to the surprise of the others), "Are you coming?"

He started, and then came running after, the smile still gracing his lips. The newly risen sun sending it's beams bouncing through his golden hair as he raced towards us. He was like an angel. It was so much easier to talk after that. It was as though he had always been with us.

**6:57pm:**

I can't believe time flew by so fast! The four of us, that is, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and I, talked until my stomach wouldn't stop rumbling. And, after we ate, we went swimming, where Tidus and Selphie joined us for 'Marco-Polo'. And, once my stomach started growling again, we took a break, and then ended up back on the tree, gazing out at the sunset. It was particularly beautiful tonight. And, according to the legend Kairi told us, it would get even more spectacular.

"You see...there's this old story that my Grandma told me when I was little. You know, before I came here. She said that every year, there is a day that the sunset happens at exactly seven o'clock. She said that if you wish for something at that exact moment, your wish is granted."

"That's silly..." Riku mumbled, getting a swift kick to the side as punishment.

"No it's not! Roxas, you believe me. Right?!" she asked imploringly, grasping his hands and staring deep into his eyes.

He blushed at the sudden attention, but nodded slowly in agreement. Kairi turned back to Riku and exclaimed, "See! Roxas agrees with me! It's not silly!"

"Well, then..." I sighed, resting my hands on the back of my head and gazing up at my friends. "We'll just have to find out tomorrow!"

Riku stared at me in wonder and asked, "What are _you_ going to wish for, then?"

"Me? Hmmm..." I said surprised. "I think that I'd wish for...ah! I know! I'd wish for Kairi and Roxas to see their homes again! That is...if it's okay for Roxas to come with us."

"Of course! We'll find our homes again! I'm sure!" Kairi giggled, giving a taken aback Roxas a quick hug.

His eyes grew sad again, and he didn't say anything. So, I walked over to his side, clapped him on the back, and said loudly, "What's with that serious face?!"

He gave a small smile and said, "Nothing! Sounds great!"

All of us smiled at the same moment, then turned and watched the last of the sunset, dwindling away into the waves. When darkness overtook the skies, and the stars started popping out, I wondered, 'Would we be able to find their homes? I mean, Riku and I saw those worlds go out last night, and...Maybe it's not there anymore.' I didn't voice this, because I'd rather not dwell on the bad. Instead, I voiced the fact that I saw storm clouds coming on rather too quickly for my liking.

Kairi turned to Roxas and bellowed, "You can't possibly stay here, then! You need proper shelter!"

Roxas didn't know what to say, so instead of waiting around while the storm inched closer every second, we took a hold of him, and hauled him off to our boats. He rode with Riku because Riku volunteered to do it. I wasn't going to argue because Riku could have four extra people in his boat and still paddle at the same speed as Kairi and me. But, I was a little put down to be honest. It felt like I had a real connection with my new friend, and Riku didn't have one at all. Maybe I was a little jealous? I don't know, but I do know that I was brooding the whole way back to the main island.

When we got there, Roxas turned to Kairi and asked, "So...where am I gonna stay?"

"Ummm..." she said, tapping her nose, and staring at Riku and me slightly perplexed. "Probably with Sora. Riku, your parents are a little hard to convince at times, and this is really short notice. And, my parents are just hard-asses. Is that okay with you Sora? I know your parents are really welcome to anything."

"Yeah. That's fine." I smiled, turning to look at him and ask silently if that was okay.

He nodded, and just then, the storm clouds reached us. At first I thought there was an applause that had started up because we had figured out what to do, but, just as I looked in the direction of the sound, I saw sheets of rain screaming to the ground. It rushed up all at once, and in a matter of seconds, we were soaked. This was a nasty storm. I heard Kairi cry out; I myself let loose a little yelp, and now you couldn't even see Riku behind his drenched hair. I quickly jogged over to Roxas, who now resembled a wet mop, and took a hold of his wrist.

I started a mad dash to my house, calling over my shoulder to the others I said, "See you guys tomorrow!!"

I didn't hear a reply. I don't even know if they heard me, but it was too cold for me to really care. It seemed to take ages getting to my house, but finally, after we were thoroughly drenched, we arrived on my doorstep. Quickly, I ushered him in through the door, and directed him to wait in the other room while I locked the door. When I got into the kitchen, fresh towels in hand, I saw a shivering, wet...adorable..., boy standing in a puddle created by himself.

"Here" I chuckled cheerfully at his pitiful state.

"T-thanks..." he said through chattering teeth.

I began the laborious process of drying myself, occasionally glancing over at my guest who was having a tough time with the task. His hands were shaking so bad, he could barely keep a hold on the towel. So, grinning from ear to ear, I stepped up to him, took his towel up, and started drying his hair. He was really surprised for a moment, his slender hands stilling, suspended in mid-air. It looked as though they were debating on whether or not to swat my hands away, but relaxed and fell to his sides. I'm glad he didn't. He kept his head low, and the towel was covering up most of his face, but despite the awkwardness, I tried to start up conversation.

"So...how old are you?"

"Fourteen..." he mumbled quietly.

"Really?! Me too!" I said excitedly. "My birthday was just last month on the 28th."

He turned his head up toward me quickly, his startlingly blue eyes peeking out from under the brim of the towel, "Seriously?! That's my birthday too."

The only thing I could think of doing next was smile, which I did, but I mentally kicked myself for letting the conversation die. Now we were silent again, the only sound being that of the towel rustling Roxas' blond locks. Moments later, I spotted a note on the counter from my parents saying they had an emergency at the hospital from the storm, and they'd be back late. I told Roxas this, but still, not a word came from him. And, even after I had finished, and pressed a warm drink in his hands, and settled next to him on the couch, we still hadn't said anything. Suddenly, as the TV flicked to a commercial, I got an idea.

"Hey! Roxas?!" I jumped up excitedly, placing my mug on the table hastily as I continued to bounce around.

"WH-what?" he asked tentatively, probably wondering whether or not it was a bad idea coming over to my house and not one of the others'.

I just grinned and said, "I have an idea. Why don't we get started on those Struggle Tournament...vest...things...?!"

He gaped up at me, then shook his head and smiled, "Sora...you are something..."

I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but he stood up and started moving towards the kitchen, stopping to turn and face me and ask, "Well, where are we going to get Velcro?"

My face fell slightly as I realized that I didn't have nearly enough Velcro as what I assumed would be needed. I reached a hand behind my head and chuckled. He seemed to get the idea, and just shook his head at me again. He looked at me from across the room, still grinning stupidly, and said, "You always think of others, don't you?"

"Ah...!" I choked out. "No! I think of myself plenty of times!"

He raised an eyebrow skeptically and I just huffed, "Well, once in a while..."

"C'mon." he mumbled, moving into the kitchen. "Let's see what we can make do with."

I trailed after him, still thinking hard about what he had said. It's not like it was a bad thing. After about a half an hour, we ended up back in the living room, the couch and the coffee table pushed against a wall, and bits and pieces of different things littered the floor. We had in fact managed to find quite a bit of Velcro, not enough to make two full vests, but enough to improvise. Roxas had gotten the idea of putting little bits of Velcro all over, granted, it would be a little harder to put the points back on, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Then, we found some of those balls that you found in those kids play house things, and stuck little bits of Velcro on those. Now, we were working on sewing the bits of rectangular Velcro to our makeshift vests (old t-shirts that had buttons down the middle and cut-off sleeves).

We weren't talking like we were just introduced only a day ago, we were talking like we had known each other all our lives. Things just flew out, and he would laugh, or nod, or shake his head in response. The best part was when I got his eyes to sparkle. The fire would be crackling behind him in the hearth, and I would barely be able to see his face, but when I said something that was amusing, those sapphires would twinkle out at me from the shadows. I couldn't help but gawk at him when they did that.

We were sitting in comfortable silence now, not like before at all, but like the one when we were back on the island. I had that connection with him again. I was so relieved. I seemed to be almost...depressed when we didn't get along. It was new to me, so I didn't know what was happening. I wanted to ask him something personal, you know, get to know him better. Move past the joking small talk stage, and really get to know him, but I didn't think that would be a good idea. I mean, what if he hated me for asking something too touchy. That would be too stupid a mistake for me to ever forgive myself. I couldn't risk what we had finally accomplished for an indulgence of mine.

"What's up Sora?" I heard him ask.

Looking up, I felt my face burn, and I stuttered hurriedly, "N-nothing!"

"Oh! So you do think of yourself after all!" he laughed, that sparkle back in his eyes.

"N-no!" I cried out, flustered. "I was thinking about you!"

Whoa. That just slipped out! Ah! Now he's going to think I'm some sort of a freak! Argh! Why am I so weird?!

"Tsk. Tsk. Sora, I thought better of you!" he said to my utter astonishment, a small, sweet laugh rolling past his lips softly; I didn't expect it to be like that.

I just blushed again, and busied myself with a particularly stubborn Velcro piece. Then I heard him ask, "So...why were you thinking about me?"

My eyes widened, but I didn't look up. I didn't want him to see my face turning the color of the embers behind him. Instead, I mumbled, "I...I just wanted to...ask..."

"What?" he asked interestedly, leaning towards me slightly.

Now I gazed over at him, apprehensiveness transforming my face into that of someone mourning a loss of a loved one. He just continued to stare at me expectantly. So, I just took a deep breath, knowing there was no way around it now, and asked softly, "What...were your friends like back home?"

At first I thought he was going to be angry, so I quickly looked at the carpet, waiting for him to yell, and then storm out. I even braced myself for a punch. But, again, to my utter amazement, I heard him say wistfully, "I suppose they're like you three. Riku, Kairi, and you..."

My head snapped to attention and I gazed at him bewildered while he continued, "Hayner...he's like Riku. Very serious and grouchy at times, but very thoughtful at others. Olette and Kairi are almost exactly the same, except Olette has more of a babying thing about her. And Pence, he reminds me a lot of you. Except, he thinks of food most the time, not other people. He's such a goofball, always looking on the Brightside. I guess...I'm glad...you know, for ending up here and not anywhere else. You three are...are..."

I understood, and I smiled. Even when he turned away, I still grinned from ear to ear. Slowly, I stood and shuffled over to him, plopping down on the warm carpet next to him, our knees bumping slightly. And when he turned to me, the glow of the fire illuminated his skin so he looked like he was shimmering, just like his eyes.

I said happily, starting back on the project, "They sound great...can I hear more about them?"

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he gazed at me appreciatively. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded, starting on a story from when they had last been together in their 'Usual Spot'.

I don't even remember when we fell asleep, but next thing I knew, Riku and Kairi had come bursting in through the back door at about nine thirty, talking and giggling loudly. I groaned and tried to block the sound out by clapping my hands over my ears, but Kairi just tugged them away and cried out, "C'mon, silly! We have to get ready for the Struggle Tournament!"

"What?" I asked, confusion lacing my intelligent question.

"Oh, you're hopeless Sora! Everyone's waiting! Hurry up!"

She began tugging on my elbow, until finally; I sat up and looked around the room blearily. All the scraps from the night before were strewn about the room, I even noticed some Velcro on the ceiling. But, when I scanned again, I finally noticed...no Roxas...

"Hey, where's...?" I asked trailing off, craning over Riku standing in the doorway to get a better look at the room beyond, while I massaged the crick in my neck.

"He's already over there meeting everyone. He was up early this morning and found our numbers and called us. He told us you guys started working on it, so we started getting the island set up." Riku said smoothly, crossing his arms and glowered over at me.

That's when I had rushed to change my clothes and head out. I don't think I've ever paddled faster. I was so excited to get this tournament started; I could barely restrain myself from losing too much energy before we even got started. We met up with Roxas and Selphie getting a score board ready, and started the work on the battle arena. We decided that it was going to be on the little island with our crooked tree on it. We set up boundary lines so people could gather around the edges, and helped move the scoreboard from the beach. Leaning it up against the tree, we then saw a group of our friends making their way up here, excitement emanating from them in waves. Soon, we had eight different opponents. Riku, Roxas, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Touru, Sakura, and I. Touru and Sakura were younger than us, and got out rather quickly, and Selphie was no match against Riku. At the end of the three minutes, Riku had all of the point's velcroed to him, and Selphie was completely out of breath. Wakka and Tidus' fight was really intense, but Tidus managed to land one last hit at the very end, collecting up one point before the buzzer went off, breaking the tie. So, it was Riku, Roxas, Tidus, and I left. Tidus would go up against me in the next round, and Riku against Roxas, but I called a lunch break because my stomach was rumbling so loud I wasn't surprised if everyone could hear it.

"Fine! Lunch break for a half an hour, courtesy of Sora!" Kairi called through cupped hands. I pushed her playfully as I passed by her.

I turned and tried to find Roxas in the crowd moving towards the shadows of the trees, so we could go find something to eat together. But, when I caught sight of him, I noticed that he was already across the bridge, heading for the path up to the top of the island beside Riku. Man, of course Riku wouldn't wait for me! Stupid, stupid, Riku. I'll just catch up. I thought as I started to jog after them. I only caught up to them because, a few yards down the shaded path, they had come to a stop. I was about to call out when I heard Riku say in a slightly nervous tone, "...never felt like this before. I mean, I had a crush on Sora for a while, but this is nothing like that. I...it feels like I...love you..."

My heart shuddered to a standstill. Had he just...confessed...to Roxas? Riku confess to...Roxas? I couldn't believe it. I couldn't figure out if I was more upset over the fact that I might lose Riku or Roxas. No one made a sound, not even the seagulls squawked over head. It was only the sunlight streaming in through the leaves that had any sort of a sound. It seemed to hum with warmth. But, right now, I was too numb to feel it.

"Riku...I..." I heard Roxas breathe astounded.

I didn't breathe.

"I'm sorry...but, I just don't feel the same way..."

_**...and so...the darkness in Riku grew stronger... **_

I nearly collapsed from relief. I clutched at my heart while I listened again.

I heard a shuffling of feet, then silence, then quick footfall coming right towards me. I hurriedly made myself scarce and watched as Riku dashed past me, pain written plainly across his face. I wanted to reach out to him, but thought better of it. Instead, I waited until I couldn't hear his footfall, and then stepped out of the shadows. Rounding the corner, I gasped as I saw that Roxas was nowhere to be seen. I ran up the path for a while, but realized that I would have run into him by then. He probably just slipped past me when I was hiding and I didn't notice. Heading back the way I came, I soon joined up with everyone lounging under the trees.

I asked Kairi when I found her, "Have you seen Roxas?"

"No...He was with Riku, but Riku's over there...maybe he knows? Did you ask him?"

I ignored her questions and made my way along, asking everyone if they'd seen him. No one had. Soon, the lunch break was over, and I was worried. It almost prevented me from beating Tidus when everyone insisted that we start without him. They just figured he lost track of time. But, even after I beat Tidus, and we'd been waiting around for nearly fifteen minutes, he didn't show. Now, everyone was worried.

"I'm going to look for him!" I finally said, angst getting the best of me. Jumping up from my sitting position, I sprinted across the bridge and made my way up the path again. I looked desperately for him. I called out his name, I even trekked through the thick brush, but I got nothing. Soon, I heard other voices in the distance calling his name. Where is he?! I asked myself, racing along the path again, hoping I would find a trace of him. Suddenly, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A small path, hidden by two huge leaves, trailed away into the darkness off the side of the main path. I had never noticed this before.

Curious, I thought, very curious. Maybe he got lost down this way! Quickly, I pushed my way past the leaves and made my way swiftly along the narrow path, roots catching me and tripping me up, small branches scratching my ankles. I was almost taken aback when I suddenly burst out into the open, the setting sun blaring right into my eyes. I held a hand up and squinted. Someone was sitting on a rock in front of me, hastily wiping at their face. I rushed forward and wrapped him up in my arms, breathing into his hair, "Thank goodness...you're safe..."

A shaking hand grasped the back of my shirt as he cried quietly into my shoulder. I knew perfectly well who this was. It was Roxas; his small frame shook as he tried hard not to sob fully. I just sat down with him on the boulder, and stroked his hair, cooing soft, kind words.

"It's alright...shhhhh...its okay..."

Slowly, he drew himself away from me, his flooded eyes gazing up into my own concerned ones, tears streaming down his face. He still stayed close to me, which I was glad for. I felt a sort of charge between us. I figured it was just heat of the moment type thing, but somehow, when I was getting myself lost in his eyes, I had picked my hand up and placed it on the side of his face. My thumb started steadily stroking the tears away, and that's when I noticed... My heart skipped a beat. But I didn't take my hand away.

Those eyes...were just like the sky. Just like the deep, deep sky. Not at all like ordinary blue eyes. But...pure. They were perfect...just as perfect as the sky.

Unconsciously, I started leaning forward. And even when I realized what was going on, I didn't stop it. It felt so right. I barely knew him, but I felt like I had to... And then I kissed him.

I felt him tense in my arms, but, just as quickly, he relaxed, and I felt an arm slip over my shoulder, and pull us closer together. I couldn't breathe again. My chest seemed to be exploding from the pressure that wanted to release itself! I wanted to yell, and cry, and jump around all at once. I did manage to do one of the three. I was a little embarrassed by it, but tears of my own started dripping from the corners of my eyes. And I felt his lips smile against mine.

When we had finally had enough of each other, we drew apart and stared out at the sunset together. The rose-colored sun moved slowly and majestically towards the horizon. Energy and warmth flowed across my face and shoulders, washing over to where another warm body was connected to mine. The far away ocean resonated with color and warmth as I gazed down at my companion; the churning waves turning into converging pools of red, orange, purple and gold as I stared back out. Seagulls stretched their wings, flapped them quickly, and cried loudly as they chased other gulls out of the sky before swooping high and flying in sweeping circles, squawking loudly as they headed toward a fishing boat in the distance. A long warm breath of wind ruffled the multi-colored sea, chasing the seagulls itself across the vast skies. Now, as the sun drifted smoothly towards the water, it cast a river of wavering rose light upon the water's surface, its beam directed towards the both of us. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was one minute before seven.

I remembered what Kairi had told us yesterday and whispered into Roxas' ear, "_Make a_ _wish..._"

There was a discernible pause in time, a stunning peace, as if the sun and earth were silently shifting into sync. Then, it dipped below the water line, and slowly, the colors faded into a normal gray ocean, and a normal blue sky. I turned to him and asked, "What did you wish for?"

He smiled sweetly and mumbled, "Tell me yours first and then I'll tell you mine."

I blushed slightly and said, not meeting his gaze, "Well, I was going to wish for you and Kairi to see your homes again, but...I was selfish."

"So you do think of yourself?!" he asked in mock surprise.

I just pushed him and continued, "I wished for us to be together...forever..."

He was silent for a moment, and I thought he was about to say something rather important, but instead he chuckled, "Stupid...you stole _my_ wish..."

I drew him into my arms, and we held each other for the longest time. It was fully dark by the time we agreed to go back to everyone on the beach. The two of us were just about to stand up and start heading back, when right behind us a gruff voice, harsh against my ears, mumbled, "It's time..."

We both whipped around, startled, and gazed reproachfully at the strange intruder. I say strange because he was wearing the weirdest clothing. A dark red cape with black clothes under it, and belts winding around his chest, and to top it all off, a mask/bandage looking thing covering the top of his head and most of his face. That, and he magically appeared behind us without a sound and without us seeing him previously.

"Who are you?" I asked incredulously, stepping in front of Roxas slightly. "What do you mean, 'It's time...'?"

He just smirked and beckoned to an invisible something behind him. Just then, a shadow leapt from the trees he said in his coarse voice, "It's time for your true destinies..."

I cried out and pushed Roxas away, following after him just as the black mass sailed by. I glanced over my shoulder and saw what looked like a little person, swaying on the balls of its feet, its bright yellow eyes piercing the quickly encroaching darkness like a lighthouse beacon. It dissolved into the ground, and made its way swiftly towards us. That definitely had no chance of being a person.

Letting out a cry again, I started running, pulling Roxas with me into the trees. The skies seemed to have grown even darker, and in a break in the canopy above, I saw that ugly storm clouds had rolled in. More of those things appeared all around us. I managed to knock a few out of the way, but they were tough, and one managed to scratch my forearm as I blocked its attack.

Finally after what felt like forever, we burst through the huge leaves and got to the main path, and started a proper sprint down the slope. I could hear Roxas gasping with every breath behind me, as I myself noticed the difficulty of taking a breath. Bursting from the foliage, we dashed across the bridge to the little island with the crooked tree. Our 'Usual Spot'. There, we could possibly get a good look at where the enemy was. When I had turned and saw what was ensuing on the beach, I wish I hadn't looked. It was total chaos. These creatures had overrun us. And now, all of my friends were battling for their lives, or to my dismay, had already lost them.

I saw Riku trying to protect Kairi off in the distance, but not notice one sneak up from behind and snatch her. She cried out and went down, and Riku, losing concentration, was tackled to the ground also. I watched as these little monsters, actually snatched my friends' hearts away. They lay lifeless. Littering the sand everywhere. Riku, I saw, was the last standing. His hand straining to reach out to us from under a mass of black creatures.

"Riku!!" I screamed, starting towards him, but finding myself get held back by Roxas. He cried out, pointing, "Sora!"

Just then, I heard that man again, this time he was chuckling. He appeared in front of us and said amused, "None of this would have happened, you know, if you'd just done what I wanted."

"And what would that be?!" I growled, still being held back by Roxas.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk and he said loudly, the little black shadow creatures appearing by his side in droves, "I told you already; let me start you on your journeys, to discover your_ true_ destinies."

I glared up at this absurd man, unwilling to believe that this was really happening. That my friends were gone and creatures that shouldn't exist...were taking over. But he continued, saying, "Sora...you are the key. The key to light. If you stay with this Nobodie...this person in disguise..., you'll never be able to save the worlds, and fulfill the destiny that has been laid out for us..."

Anger flared up inside when he called Roxas a nobody. He wasn't. And, how could_ I_ of all people, be capable of saving all the worlds. And, why would they be needing saving anyways? Did it have something to do with the stars disappearing?

I didn't have a chance to voice any of my objections, just then; the stranger snapped his fingers and mumbled, "I won't let your destinies be intertwined..."

All of the shadows jumped towards us, hundreds of them. Their main objective, getting us apart. That was all that mattered to them. It's like they didn't have any hearts, constantly hungry for what humans had. What Roxas and I had.

I held on to Roxas' hand as long as I could, but it came to be too much, and I felt his fingertips slipping from my hand. I stared over into his eyes, fear and dread filling my own eyes as I watched my fingers straining to hold on. Then, as if time slowed down, I watched as he was finally lost from my grasp and I was drawn away from him. I went careening backwards into the dark ocean. I tried reaching out to him, and I still watched in slow-motion as I sailed back, the tips of my fingers almost catching his again. His eyes widened as I fell away, and those monsters started dragging him into the darkness, and I could see a faint shimmer of fear in the sky blue eyes that I loved so much. He plummeted backwards, the darkness surrounding him...so quickly...the creatures clawing at his beautiful skin...snatching at the hand and arm that still reached for me, trying to draw him in further. His eyes reflected the stars in the sky that had magically cleared just as fast as it appeared, just like they had the first time I ever really got a good look at him, and I watched as they clouded over and filled with tears. This is all too much.

I heard him cry out, "Sora!!" just as I cried out, "Roxas! I lo-"

I didn't get a chance to tell him my true feelings. My head had already submerged.

_I love you...I'll find you...I promise..._

I struggled to break free from the monsters that had attached themselves to me, but they were too strong. I was drifting deeper and deeper. And, just as I was about to give up and let them drown me, I felt them leave. I gazed around in the churning water for a sign of where they went, but there wasn't a trace. Only the faint swirling of a sort of black fog surrounded me. I was alone.

All at once, it felt like my body was on fire, and I couldn't concentrate on holding my breath. I clutched at my chest and waited in agony for the searing pins and needles sensation to stop. But it didn't. It almost intensified. What was happening?! Blinding white light started to creep into my vision and dot my eyes as I tried to stay conscious, but it was too much. I couldn't move anything anymore. All I could do was continue thinking of Roxas. Just then, another white light came darting towards me through the water. It felt as though I wanted to stretch out my arms and embrace it. So I did. But instead of turning into who I wanted it to be, it just rocketed into my chest, forcing the last of the air from my lungs. I heard his voice again, whispering faintly into my ear. It almost sounded like, "I love you...". I wanted it to be that. I love him so much. How could I live with out him somehow being in my life.

My eyes grew heavier, the darkness fogged my vision. I fainted.

Sora's POV:

You've been having strange thoughts lately.

I've been having these weird thoughts lately...

Is any of it real? Like, is any of this for real, or not...?

I was floating. Deep into the ocean. Heading further and further down. A dream? _Roxas...? No. I don't know who that is. Kairi? Where are you? Why can't you be as perfect as the sky? Have I ever met anyone like that? It feels like I have, but I know I haven't. Will I ever? I feel sad. _

_Roxas...?_

Mystery's POV:

"The plan has been set in motion. It's time..." Diz mumbled to himself, sitting behind his desk looking at his computer screens. He thinks he's god.

"Understood..." I growled back, clenching my fists, and turning to leave.

"Oh...and, don't let these slip-ups keep occurring." He called over to me non-chalontly, stopping me in my tracks. "We need to put all the pieces of the puzzle together in order to fulfill the 'Great Destiny'."

I didn't say anything. I'd heard all this before. The 'Great Destiny' had told him _his_ destiny, and he had become obsessed with it. He didn't care if people were hurt. He would just manipulate their minds to make them forget the hurt and the pain. I still didn't understand my part, but I was starting to not like it. Too bad I didn't have a choice. He commands the Heartless. I wouldn't stand a chance. And then I would end up as one of his mindless chess pieces. I do what he tells me. And right now that's to gather the Nobodies and prepare them for their dead-end lives as a nothing wishing to be a Somebodie. And on my little journeys I was to drop the word to a select few on how to control the Heartless.

I sighed, passing by the chamber that held the youngest member of the future Organization: XIII. I stopped and gazed at him for a moment. There were tears still coursing down his face, even though he was sleeping. I placed my hand against the cold glass and mumbled, "I'm sorry...so sorry that I couldn't get there in time...the pain will stop soon..."

I raised my head and gazed into his tear-stained face and whispered, "I could have spared you this..."

It was about four days ago that I had been ordered to infiltrate Twighlight Town. I took my Heartless team down to the spot where _he_ was reported to hang out at during moments of free time, and waited. He was the first one I was supposed to collect. Then I would move on up. Roxas, Axel, Namine, and a couple others were my prime targets. They needed to be in the brainwashing chambers much longer because of their pure hearts and strong minds.

Twighlight Town is an alternate universe to a select few worlds. Twighlight Town is one of many, but only those select few who have the purest of hearts live there in Twighlight Town. Every person has a potential Nobodie. They look exactly the same, but have different hair, styles, and voices. Maybe even personalities. Take Namine, she's Kairi's Nobodie. Or Axel, he's Riku's Nobodie. They seem to be completely different, but when you get them standing next to each other, you can't deny the similarities. They all live there. Leading their own separate lives from their 'Somebodies'.

I'm still not quite sure how _he_ did it, but when we attacked the little spot of Roxas', the Heartless managed to get a hold of him, but ended up losing him in the darkness. It took a couple of days to figure out where he had ended up. By then it was too late for me to save him the pain. And Diz decided that he would take care of it (insensitively) himself. And now, here he was this poor fourteen year old kid floating in a chamber that would implant the idea in him that he didn't have a heart, or emotions. An entire year devoted to convincing him that he was a Nobodie.

"Poor kid..." I mumbled, letting my hand fall back to my side. I shook it off. It was my job. _My_ destiny. I was the one who had to do the dirty work, in the hopes of bringing us closer to Kingdom Hearts and the answer to ultimate power and knowledge. I stepped into the elevator that would take me to the Gummi Ship docks and saw the 'Great Destiny' that had been given to Diz long ago. The one that started all this. It was carved everywhere in this damned place. And I studied it as I headed to pick up my next target. It reads:

_**So little time... **_

_**The door is still shut... **_

_**Take it easy. **_

_**Don't be scared. **_

_**He possesses the strongest weapon in the world... **_

_**The Keyblade... **_

_**The power within him. **_

_**But, don't be afraid. **_

_**His heart is the mightiest weapon of all. **_

_**Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light. **_

_**Save the worlds... **_

Sora's POV:

_The sun...it's so bright. It wasn't that bright a second ago..._

I blinked up into the blaring sunlight, trying to gather my thoughts. It felt as if I had been doing something...but I wasn't. I was just sleeping. I mumbled, "Wha...?"

"Hey!" someone cried out from behind me. I jumped up about three feet in the air. They continued with a mock angry, "Sora, you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here..."

"No! You got it wrong!" I cried out, trying to think of what I was trying to explain. She started saying something, but I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I was too caught up in my own thoughts, trying to figure out what seemed to be wrong with this picture.

_I heard someone calling..._

_Was it a dream?_

"Wow! It's finally done! Our raft!" I said in awe, gazing at our hand-crafted masterpiece, still clutching my side from having run that race against Riku.

"Yeah...no thanks to you guys!" Riku sighed. "You two are always goofing around...you weren't off scarfing down paopu fruit, were you?"

I blushed crimson and said quickly, "Of course we weren't!"

We all just laughed and continued with our work. Throughout the day, we laughed and had fun. All the normal things. Riku teased and taunted and acted cool, while Kairi was sweet and cute. But...something seemed different. Is it because I finally figured out my feelings towards Kairi? When did that begin, I wonder? I remember, back when we were kids and I first saw her lying in the sand. But, it feels like something's _missing_. So, is it because we're going to finally go on our big adventure to other worlds? Yeah...that must be it...

My eyebrows furrowed as I contemplated. Finally I asked my two best friends, "Does something seem...off to you?"

"What? Uh, no...I don't know what you mean..."Kairi said, looking up from a Thalassa lucky charm that she had started yesterday.

"Are you sure?!" I insisted, turning to them fully. "It's just the three of us going right?"

"Yeah..." Riku said, gazing hard at me. "Are you feeling alright?"

I stopped for a second and guffawed stupidly, throwing my arms behind my neck in embarrassment, "It's nothing! I guess I'm just excited!"

"Yeah we're close!" Riku exclaimed. "I can smell the adventure already!"

But I couldn't help but feel like we were going to leave someone behind...

_It's as if it never happened... _

_...changed... _

_...Roxas?_

* * *

A/n: I'm torn between writing a sequel and not writing one. Should they end up together again, or should I keep it as I originally planned? The finding each other vs. the games going the way they were supposed to be? Or should I just let your imagination go rampant? Hmmmm...Well, give me some feedback, and I don't own anything in this story!! My favorite quote that I shall leave you with from KH: "Sora, don't forget...we shall always be here. If you'd like to visit again, that is. THE END." - Winnie the Pooh.

A/n2: You are so childish...

A/n: No I am not! Waaaahhhhh!!

A/n2: Anyways, we would love to hear back from you. I actually have a lot of good ideas for a sequel. I'm just a little hesitant and I want to see how this story turns out first. And by the way, don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think. I actually hate the middle part. It seems too…awkward.

A/n: Yeah, I totally agree. Feedback would be awesome! This story is awesome, I think. It's real enough to be believable. I want to hope that this is actually how it is in the game because I love these two as a couple!! I'm rather obsessed actually…

A/n2: Just a little obsessed.

A/n: ;)

Happy Readings!!


End file.
